Destiny
by Nahi Shite
Summary: —Yo creo —habló firmemente, con voz pausada y tono tranquilo. Notó curioso que ella se aferraba insistentemente a su prenda, y arqueó ligeramente la ceja derecha, manteniendo la expresión amable—que entraste en la habitación del Uchiha equivocado. / ItaSaku. Sasusaku unilateral.


**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nick: **Nahi Shite.  
**Pareja: **Itachi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.  
**Tipo: **One-shot.  
**Género: **Comedia, romance, sensualidad (?) jaja, tratandose de Itachi esto último es inevitable.**  
Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Por lo tanto, la masacre Uchiha de alguna forma no se efectuó, Itachi no abandonó la aldea y Sasuke no se traumó tanto. Esto, de alguna manera también, afecta a Sakura. Ella no se vio obligada a madurar rápido y, por lo tanto, espero que eso explique los comportamientos que verán a continuación.  
Considerable Sasusaku unilateral.

Creado para Actividad en otro foro.

* * *

**Destiny.**

**Palabras: 2.230.**

* * *

Sakura suspiró hondamente, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no estaba a punto de hacer la cosa más atrevida que jamás hubiese intentado. Su parte racional le decía que aún había tiempo para retroceder, que aún podía actuar como una chica decente y no como una común_ fangirl_, que ella estaba en un nivel muy superior a esa categoría y que, por todos los dioses, dejara ya de comerse las uñas o terminaría destrozándose las cutículas; pero por otra parte…

Joder, era _Sasuke _de quien estábamos hablando. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke-_kun. _Positivamente el adolescente más atractivo de Konoha. El tipo más _cool _y el más _caliente_ también. Y no, no era broma; él casi literalmente podía congelarte, te volvía un bloque de hielo sólido y luego, con una sola de sus miradas, te derretía completita.

Y semejante espécimen era, además, su compañero de equipo. Cierto, que era su compañero de equipo y, aun así, ella no había podido obtener de él más que un ocasional rescate por compromiso o una despedida casual o un "_eres tan molesta"._ En serio, era como para echarse a llorar, como para clavarse un kunai justo en medio de esa frentesota que la maldecía desde el nacimiento. Realmente, si Ino se enterara de su lastimoso fracaso para atraer la atención romántica de Sasuke… ¡si la cerda se enterara, no podría seguir viviendo con tan poca dignidad! Más que nada porque se había pasado los últimos meses echando _mentiritas piadosas_ en la cabecita rubia de su amiga; cosas simples como _"Y entonces Sasuke-kun me cargó en brazos para que no me lastimara"_o "_y me confesó que yo le daba fuerzas" _e incluso _"él dijo: Sakura, tu frente es tan amplia y encantadora que quisiera darle un beso" _(irónicamente esto último fue lo único que, de una retorcida manera y hacía ya mucho tiempo, sucedió), pero claro que Ino se había mostrado totalmente escéptica, no le creyó ni _mú _y la tachó de mentirosa desesperada, ¡ja! Lo de mentirosa podría aceptarlo, pero desesperada nunca; el hecho de que estuviese escondiéndose entre los arbustos del jardín interior del recinto principal de los Uchiha, la casa de Sasuke-_kun_, por ejemplo, no tenía nada que ver con desesperación.

Simplemente se trataba de curiosidad… y ganas de cerrarle la bocota a la cerda de Ino. Nada más.

Sakura mordió su labio, entrecerró los ojos verdes y rumió un poco dentro de su concentración. Ella tenía una misión, una muy importante y vital misión, así que nada podía detenerla, ni siquiera sus recuerdos o sus propias reprimendas sobre su actual conducta. Que sí, estaba cometiendo allanamiento de morada, que sí, que era un delito, ¿pero y eso qué? Es decir, había llegado demasiado lejos, había tenido que pasar demasiadas cosas para llegar hasta ese punto y estaba _demasiado_ cerca de su objetivo, como para irse a echar para atrás ahora por un estúpido sentido de decencia civil. Después de todo, ella era una kunoichi. Una kunoichi con una tarea…

Las pupilas esmeraldas emitieron un brillo hambriento. Un espléndido adolescente rondando en sus quince aparecía en esos momentos por el pasillo exterior, caminando a paso tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y su cabello oscuro, su inconfundible y perfecto cabello oscuro, se revolvía juguetonamente con el viento de Agosto.

_¡Bingo!_

Sakura sonrió, victoriosa. _Al fin…_

Pero entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer de su vista nuevamente, Sasuke Uchiha se detuvo. El corazón femenino dio un salto salvaje en el pecho. Desde su posición, el perfil de él se observaba serio, pensativo, casi sospechoso y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: la había descubierto. Mierda, no había más. Estaba frita. Y tanto que se había esforzado por ocultar completamente su chackra…

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería salir, reír nerviosamente, dar una tonta excusa y correr como si no hubiera un mañana, Sakura apretó los parpados, dándose ánimos, y entonces… vino un suspiro profundo, casi resignado, pero no de su labios. Fue Sasuke. Y cuando ella abrió los ojos, anonadada, él ya se había ido.

Parpadeó un segundo, preguntándose qué diablos había sido eso. Estaba segura de que la había encontrado, ¿entonces por qué…?

_¡Al diablo, Sakura, céntrate, es tu oportunidad! _

Sí, sí, Sasuke prácticamente le había dejado el camino libre hacia su objetivo.

¿Qué? ¿pensaron que iba a secuestrarlo, amordazarlo y violarlo furiosamente contra la pared o algo así? ¡claro que no! Él no era su objetivo esta vez, no directamente.

Sakura frunció los labios, reprimiendo una risita de emoción. Los dedos le cosquilleaban y la sangre empezaba a correr más rápido en sus venas, mientras estrechaba la espalda en el muro, lanzando un último vistazo a los alrededores antes de perderse en el pasillo por el que, segundos atrás, el azabache había aparecido.

Así es; la meta de Sakura todo el tiempo fue la habitación de Sasuke.

Cuando estuvo en ella, cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y el aroma inconfundible de un Uchiha inundó su mente, pudo respirar tranquila, satisfecha, orgullosa.

_Bien, ahora a lo que vine…_

Totalmente enfocada, espantando de su mente el impulso de dar saltitos y gritar de alegría, Sakura dio un paso adelante, dispuesta a analizar con ojo crítico cada rincón y entonces, oh, ese sí que era un cuarto de hombre. Nada de afiches de mujeres exhibiendo atributos, nada de imágenes de autos lujosos que jamás podrían comprar. No; las paredes eran lisas y cubiertas de un azul marino que se intercalaba con algunos espacios de negro. Una ventana mediana. Una cama individual, cuyo colchón era demasiado agradable a la vista, se cubría con cobijas claras que contrastaban espléndidamente con el ambiente oscuro que generaba la pintura de la habitación. Como era de esperar de Sasuke, la cama estaba perfectamente echa.

La decoración era austera; apenas unas contadas fotografías sobre una bonita mesa de noche, flores reposando en un jarrón sobre el alfeizar (este detalle la hizo sonreír) y algunas kunais y shurikens colgando de un hilo en el frente del armario.

De un momento a otro, la razón de su visita furtiva se había evaporado. Ella estaba en la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha, su enamoramiento de toda la vida, y la magnificencia sobria de su cuarto, el aroma ácido y embriagante que llenaba el ambiente la llevaba a un estado de paz. Cuando estaba en presencia de Sasuke se sentía nerviosa, pero el estar sola en su cuarto… por alguna razón le llenaba de tranquilidad. Todo allí expulsaba armonía, y eso la hizo sentir bienvenida.

Apenas notándolo, se acercó a las flores, raspando suavemente los pequeños pétalos con la yema de su índice. —Dalias rojas… —susurró gentilmente, las comisuras de sus labios tirando ligeramente hacia arriba—"Te querré por siempre".

Interesante elección.

Sakura se permitió inhalar gentilmente su aroma y luego suspiró al recordar el motivo de su presencia en el lugar; tomar algo personal de Sasuke para demostrarle a Ino lo cercanos que eran. Inexplicablemente esto parecía mucho más estúpido ahora que hace cinco minutos, pero antes de que la culpabilidad la azotara, antes de empezar a sentirse patética, decidió terminar con el asunto. Después de todo, ya estaba ahí…

Con cuidado abrió las dos puertas de madera del armario, encontrándose con ropa de chico perfectamente acomodada en ganchos. Rápidamente, sin detenerse a observar, agarró una camisa oscura entre sus dedos y lo volvió a cerrar, recostando la espalda en la madera y respirando como si hubiese estado a punto de ser pillada en una situación comprometedora. Se sintió muy tonta por su reacción infantil, pero sus mejillas estaban ya sonrojadas. Nerviosamente, apretó la prenda contra su pecho.

Y ahí fue… El impulso vino. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron aprisa y la ansiedad la abrazó con delicadeza. Sakura, con el rostro acalorado, llevó la camisa hasta su nariz, bajando lentamente los párpados. El olor que se desprendía de esta era sencillamente irresistible; un aroma tan ligero a detergente que dejaba identificar totalmente una pizca de deliciosa colonia mezclada con una esencia totalmente… masculina. Sakura no podía compararlo exactamente con algo pero, si tuviera que dar un descripción, definitivamente diría que el coco se asemejaba un poco al aroma que acariciaba sus fosas nasales.

No se parecía a nada que hubiese sentido antes.

Quería guardar el recuerdo de ese olor eternamente en su memoria.

Un pequeño sonido de gusto brotó de sus labios, mientras apretaba un poco más la tela contra su piel.

Nadie podría culparla por disfrutar tanto de esto; tenía apenas quince años, no había tenido acercamientos cercanos con ningún chico que le interesase –principalmente porque sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke- y necesitaba aprovechar cada segundo… De lo que sí podrían culparla, y ella misma podría culparse también, sería de quedarse tan perdida en su mundo de fantasía adolescente, de no ser plenamente consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba y de no recordar que, por Dios, era una intrusa y debía salir de ahí en el menor tiempo posible. Fue justamente por esto, por andar tan espaciada, que ni siquiera se percató de los pasos resonaban en el pasillo ni del pomo de la puerta girándose. Sakura sólo brincó, separando la prenda bruscamente, cuando oyó el sonido seco de la puerta al cerrarse (demonios, ¿cuándo siquiera se había abierto?) y, seguidamente, lo vio, justo en el momento en que él centró su mirada en ella.

Entonces fue cuando supo _realmente_ lo que era sentirse helada y ardiente a la vez. La sangre se le estancó en el sistema circulatorio al observar su ceño suavemente fruncido en una mueca leve de confusión. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿qué explicación sería la adecuada?

—Y-yo… —Sakura jadeó al darse cuenta de que la única cosa que separaba al otro ocupante de la habitación de la desnudez total era una toalla negra anudada en su cadera. Después, fue el momento de pasar saliva al notar las diminutas gotas adornando los músculos del marcado abdomen, los pectorales bien construidos… demasiado bien construidos.

Él era alto y aparentaba unos veintidós años o más. Se parecía tanto a Sasuke y, sin embargo, era tan diferente a la vez…

Obviamente tenía que tratarse de su hermano mayor.

Él se mantuvo en silencio y Sakura pudo fijarse fácilmente en el cabello oscuro y húmedo que se pegaba atractivamente a sus anchos hombros y desde los cuales se deslizaba el líquido vital sobrante después del baño. También se preguntó fugazmente cómo era posible que el agua no se evaporara con el contacto de la piel masculina si, joder, ese hombre era la definición de _candente. _De repente, la temperatura había subido varios grados. Sus pupilas verdes serpentearon la clavícula amplia, fueron a través del fuerte cuello, de la seductora manzana de Adán, hasta llegar a su rostro… al mentón firme, a los labios perfectamente simétricos, el tabique recto y en las líneas diagonales que se posaban a cada lado de su nariz. Cuando llegó hasta los profundos ojos oscuros, Sakura sintió su propia sangre corriendo hasta sus mejillas… Esos ojos eran tan amables, tan gentiles… provocaban una intensa sensación de calidez en su estómago. Inconscientemente, abrazó la camisa contra su pecho, intentando de alguna forma frenar el sentimiento creciente.

Itachi, en cambio, había estado sorprendido de encontrar en su habitación a una adolescente que abrazaba su camisa favorita, pero luego, al examinar fugazmente exótico cabello rosado y sus temblorosos ojos de esmeraldas, la reconoció inmediatamente como la compañera de equipo de su hermanito.

Había sido una suerte para ella porque, de otra manera, su primer movimiento habría sido activar su sharingan y eso no hubiera sido agradable. Entonces decidió ser gentil.

—Yo creo —habló firmemente, con voz pausada y tono tranquilo. Notó curioso que ella se aferraba insistentemente a su prenda, y arqueó ligeramente la ceja derecha, manteniendo la expresión amable—que entraste en la habitación del Uchiha equivocado.

Sakura apretó los labios con nerviosismo y sus mejillas llegaron a tornarse del color de su cabello. En su mente, por un instante, las palabras del hombre joven habían incluido un tinte amenazante, un toque de insinuación…_"entraste en la habitación del Uchiha equivocado",_ por Dios, eso era demasiado.

—E-Es que yo… —su lengua se trabó. Pasar tanto tiempo con Hinata al parecer le estaba afectando.

—¿Sakura-chan, no?

Asintió tontamente. —¡S-sí! Mucho gusto, ¡l-lo siento! —en serio, le estaba haciendo mucho daño su amistad con la heredera Hyüga.

Él se acercó, tirando de los labios en una muy sobria sonrisa y Sakura casi se desmaya al tener aquel cuerpo hecho de testosterona justo en frente. —Soy Itachi —su mano grande y callosa se posó cálidamente en su cabello y revolvió suavemente las hebras rosadas. Sus rodillas temblaron, los ojos verdes se abrieron en toda su extensión y lo observaron tímidamente entre las pestañas.

Itachi, ella lo supo en ese instante, era el hombre que podía someterla con sólo una mirada.

—Al final del pasillo está el cuarto de mi hermanito —parpadeó, ligeramente confundida, concentrándose más en extrañar el toque de la palma sobre su cabeza que en entender totalmente sus palabras, pero casi inmediatamente lo captó antes de que él agregara, comprensivo: —Te equivocaste, Sakura-chan.

Extrañamente, se sentía como todo, menos como un error.

Si Neji hubiera estado involucrado de alguna forma, habría dicho que fue cosa del destino, y yo hubiese estado de acuerdo con él.

Itachi y Sakura lo entenderían mucho tiempo después.


End file.
